Hot and Wet
by slythatheart
Summary: Dave is uncomfortable at the idea of getting rimmed. Sebastian wants to fix that. Established relationship. Written for Adri and unbeta'd.


**Written for Adri because she asked so nicely. Please review, guys! This is my first attempt at a graphic rimming scene, so if it could use some help, tell me!**

Warnings: Rimming, smut, language

* * *

**Hot and Wet**

Dave squirmed. He felt awkward and unsettled – he'd never let Sebastian do _this_ before. It had always been something that he wasn't quite comfortable with. His boyfriend argued that Dave had done the very same thing to Sebastian so many times. And yeah, okay, that was true…but it seemed different to be getting rather than giving.

He absolutely loved rimming Sebastian. His boyfriend always fell to fucking _pieces_ over it and Dave never got more turned on than he did seeing Sebastian break apart like that. Sebastian wanted to do the same thing for Dave, and it didn't feel fair to keep saying no (especially considering how much he himself loved to do it), but it was harder for him to actually follow through than it had been to finally say yes when Sebastian asked. And that in itself hadn't been easy.

There was nothing that got Sebastian writhing and moaning quite the same way as having Dave's tongue in his ass, so it had to feel good, right? But, still…Dave felt dirty and vulnerable lying there with his legs spread, waiting. The way Sebastian was staring down at him didn't help, either. Maybe if he didn't know what Sebastian had planned, the hungry look would be making him hot instead of self-conscious.

"Relax, babe," Sebastian leaned in and whispered, his breath tickling at Dave's ear, "you are going to fucking _love_ this. Trust me."

"Okay, I'll try. Sorry."

Dave suddenly realized he'd been holding his breath; it came out with a gasp as he felt Sebastian's warm hand cupping his balls. His cock started to pay attention, finally. Normally he'd have been hard with the first hint of Sebastian's exposed skin, but he'd been so nervous about their plans that it just hadn't been happening.

"It's okay. Why don't we start with something you already know you like, huh?" Sebastian winked at him, and Dave could feel himself getting harder. If there was one thing his body had learned in the months he had been dating Sebastian, it was that a wink always led to good things. It was a bitch to deal with when they were in public (especially because Sebastian _knew_ what he did to Dave and loved to torment him) but it always ended up being worth a little bit of embarrassment.

Sebastian obviously wasn't going to let this time be any different; he was stroking Dave slowly to full hardness, twisting his wrist on the upward stroke in just the way that Dave loved. Sebastian shifted lower, kissing his way down Dave's chest as he moved, paying extra attention to his nipples and that sensitive spot along Dave's left side, before stopping for a few seconds to tongue at his navel. By the time Sebastian's mouth hovered above Dave's cock, he'd almost forgotten his embarrassment; he was hard and his heart was racing. Sebastian gave amazing head and just the anticipation of it was enough to make a drop of pre-come bead at the head of Dave's cock.

"Oh fuck," he groaned. His eyes slid shut as Sebastian's tongue started flicking along the head of his dick and the sensitive skin surrounding it. When Sebastian started kissing along his shaft, Dave could feel his boyfriend's mouth forming a smug grin against his skin but he just didn't care. Sebastian could be as arrogant as he wanted over his blowjob talent – he earned it. After a moment where a soft breath cooled the saliva on the tip of his shaft, wet heat engulfed him and Dave struggled not to thrust. Whenever Sebastian's mouth was on him, he felt it right through his body, all the way to his curling toes. This time wasn't any different; his fingers were itching to do something so he grasped the sheets, not wanting to control Sebastian when he knew that his boyfriend had other plans. Plans that Dave was finding himself worrying less over considering the way Sebastian was swallowing around his cock.

When his boyfriend pulled back, Dave nearly whined, but the noise came out as a startled gasp instead when Sebastian pushed Dave's thighs further apart and began suckling at his sack. The warmth of Sebastian's mouth and pressure of his tongue on Dave's balls was incredible. Combined with the breath swirling at the base of his cock, it was just enough to make him forget all about his discomfort. Sebastian started fisting Dave's shaft again, tightening his grip as his hand moved towards the head, and rubbing his thumb over Dave's leaking slit before each downward stroke. After a minute, Sebastian's mouth left his balls, but all Dave could concentrate on was the way those fingers squeezed and pulled.

He almost didn't notice the very first touch of Sebastian's tongue on the skin beneath his balls, but he couldn't miss it the second time; Sebastian dragged his tongue firmly, leaving a line of saliva starting below Dave's ball sack and ending about an inch past his hole. The electricity that shot through him as the wet muscle brushed over his entrance made him cry out. His eyes shot open; he hadn't been ready, it had surprised him in the most wonderful way.

_Holy fuck._

Sebastian didn't give him time to recover and possibly shy away. Before Dave could even blink his boyfriend's tongue was lapping at his rim, alternating between broad strokes and circling the pucker with a wet tip. Sebastian had stopped stroking his cock but Dave didn't – _couldn't_ – care, not with the way Sebastian's breath cooled anywhere his tongue had touched, the way the hot press of his tongue was sending sparks through his skin.

Dave was squirming again, but this time it was because it was overwhelming…he didn't have the mental faculties to feel awkward anymore, not when his stomach was coiling with so much heat and want. He could feel sweat on his skin, which was ridiculous because they'd only been at it for a few minutes, but he just felt so fucking _hot_. Everything was sizzling, starting at the tip of Sebastian's tongue and ending in various points on Dave's body; his stomach, his toes, his fingers, his fucking _cock_.

He had a fleeting, half formed thought that he should have done this _months_ ago, but it disappeared when Sebastian pulled his cheeks further apart and fucking _speared_ his tongue into Dave's hole. There were no thoughts left at that point and all Dave could do was whine like a bitch in heat and rock his hips against the slick, hot intrusion.

He tried to grasp his cock but a sharp, stinging slap to his inner thigh told him Sebastian didn't want him pushing things along, so Dave tangled his fingers back into the sheets to stop himself despite the throbbing in his dick.

He didn't think it could get any better, he could feel himself slowly being pushed higher than he ever remembered experiencing before. Every time Sebastian's tongue thrust into him Dave thought he would come, but he didn't. His skin got hotter and hotter; his heart was thumping so hard he thought it would explode and he could barely breathe; but none of that mattered, because Sebastian was _licking out his ass_ and it felt fucking _unbelievable_.

Dave was sobbing. Any earlier embarrassment had been completely overtaken by desperation. Some tiny part of Dave's mind knew Sebastian would be a conceited nightmare about this but how the hell could he bring himself to care?

When his boyfriend pushed a finger in beside his tongue, Dave bit down on his lip hard and let out a strangled groan. Sebastian kept pushing and dragging his tongue along Dave's inner walls and against his rim, using that finger to open him a little wider so he could push deeper. By the time Sebastian grazed his fingertip lightly along his prostate, Dave was tasting blood and blinking away stars.

It was just too much. Too fucking much…he needed to come, before his body gave out on him.

"Seb…seb _please, please,_ _fuck_," Dave begged.

Sebastian pulled away for a moment and Dave whimpered at the loss. "It's okay babe, I've got you, just let go."

At that, his boyfriend leaned his head down and pressed his tongue back in, harder and rougher than before. Dave felt himself spiraling quickly out of control; his cock was hurting and almost weeping from the need to come.

_So close._

Dave was being _tongue-fucked_ almost brutally while Sebastian's finger was rubbing steadily against his prostate. Suddenly, Sebastian pushed his thumb firmly against Dave's perineum and he was shoved forcefully over the edge, shouting as he came violently.

He was a bit dazed, but Dave could feel Sebastian's tongue lapping over his chest and stomach, cleaning him up. He felt boneless and spent; his brain was slowly kicking back into gear, but he wasn't completely sure his body would ever recover. He'd certainly gotten over his discomfort at the idea of being rimmed, he had to admit.

Sebastian crawled until he was straddling Dave, looking down at him. "So…I take it you didn't hate it, then?" Sebastian smirked.

Dave laughed and dragged his boyfriend down to rest against this chest.

"If you give me time to regain muscle control after my out of body experience, I'll show you how much."


End file.
